


The 2021 DartShipping Fic

by Echo_chamber_writing



Series: DartShipping And The Other Stuff [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Agender Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Slice of Life, Sylvio is a dork, accidental angst, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_chamber_writing/pseuds/Echo_chamber_writing
Summary: DartShipping Stuff Because There's Not Enough!(Formerly "DartShipping One Shots", but there's too much continuity to it, taking suggestions for a better name)29: Sylvio's friends wait anxiously to find out what happened after they messed up.30: Yuya finds out the good news.31: Yuya just wants his boyfriend to get along with his family.32: Sylvio and Yuya find Yuto a “Friend” to hang out with.33: Yuto is avoiding something, and Yuya and Sylvio want to know what.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu & Sakaki Yuya, Hiiragi Yuzu/Koutsu Masumi, Sakaki Yuya/Sawatari Shingo, Sawatari shingo/Serena (fake)
Series: DartShipping And The Other Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128815
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Darts

Sylvio invited several people to his "hide out" to hang out, including the older You Show students and Gong.

Most of them were talking on or around the couches, but Yuya and Dipper had decided to have a “friendly” game of darts.

Sylvio was only half interested in whatever Zuzu was telling him, paying more attention to Yuya's poor throwing technique.

"Yep, he just blew up right there on the spot, poof, no more."

"Mmm, that's very nice, Zuzu, but if you'll excuse me," Sylvio hums, standing up.

"Told you he wasn't listening, he's too busy watching his boyfriend~" Julia taunts.

That gets Sylvio's attention.

"He is not my--I'm just---I don't have to justify my actions to you. Now, pardon me, but I have to teach those TWO how you're supposed to throw those," Sylvio makes his way to the dart game.

"You wanna play too, Sylvio?" Yuya asks, apparently oblivious to Sylvio's outburst at the girls.

"No, no, not yet, you two keep playing."

"Okay.." Yuya shrugs, grabbing a dart and getting ready to throw when Sylvio grabs his wrist gently.

"If you just..." Sylvio adjusts Yuya's arm and moves away again.

Yuya gives him a questioning look before throwing the dart.

Bullseye.

"Oh! Thanks Sylvio!" Yuya laughs.

"Anything to help someone improve," Sylvio smirks.

"You gonna show Dipper too?" Kit taunts from the back of the couch.

"If he wants, I suppose."

"He doesn't wants, he doesn't wants-" Dipper steps back slightly.


	2. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuzu has something to say to Sylvio

"Sylvio!"

Sylvio turns to see Zuzu waving him down on his way home.

"What do I owe the pleasure of running into you?" Sylvio asks.

"Cut the crap; I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Yuya."

Sylvio feels his blood run cold at the mention of the other boy.

He's well aware Zuzu has a crush on him, you'd have to be blind not to notice.

"What about him?" Sylvio tries to sound unbothered, but worry is setting in that she's going to tell him to back off, or that the two of them got together...

"I know you like him."

Sylvio feels his chest tighten, sure of what's coming next, and he does the only thing he can think of, "That's Preposterous! Someone like me? With the likes of him? I wasn't aware you were a comedian, Zuzu." 

Lie.

"Listen, Sawatari, you can lie to me, and yourself, all you want, but I just have one thing to say to you."

"And what could that possibly be?"

Zuzu grabs him by the shirt, pulling him down to be face to face with her, "He tells me practically everything. If you hurt him I _will_ know and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Sylvio nods, scared any words will come out too shaky to understand.

Zuzu lets him go and he takes several steps back.

"I'm...going home now," Sylvio excuses before running as fast as he can away from Zuzu.


	3. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ootomo, Yamabe, and Kakimoto cause trouble for Sylvio.

Sylvio was headed outside to eat lunch when his friends caught up to him, Ootomo forcing a lunch box into his hands.

"Don't mess this up," Yamabe winks, while Kakimoto just gives him a thumbs up.

As quickly as they showed up they disappear again, laughing in their way.

"That was...bizarre."

"Oh...hey Sylvio."

Sylvio turns to see Yuya, who looks upset about something.

"What happened to you?"

"Your _friends_ knocked my lunch out of my hands and now I don't have anything to eat," Yuya pouts.

Yamabe's words come back to him, as well as the extra lunch.

"Those little--" Sylvio stops Yuya from walking off by grabbing his elbow, "I...happen to have an extra lunch today, Yuya, would you accept it as an apology for their rude behavior?"

Yuya's eyes light up as Sylvio hands him the box, "You mean it?!"

"Of course," Sylvio gives him a smile, "On one, small condition."

"Shoulda known I can't get anything for free with you..."

"Sit with me for lunch."

"Wait that's all?" Yuya perks back up.

"I don't want to eat with them if they're acting like that, and I...get lonely, come on."

Sylvio resumes walking, Yuya right behind him, beaming.


	4. Shut Up, Sora!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has questions. Lots of questions.

"So, is Sylvio _actually_ your boyfriend or am I reading something wrong?" Sora asks during dinner with Yuya and his mom.

"E-Excuse me--"

"So he's not. Got it."

"What gave you the idea he was?!"

"Yuya, you don't need to yell," Yoko reminds.

"Um...the fact he's in love with you? And if you're not dating Zuzu--"

"What do you mean he's in love with me?!"

"Yuya, yelling."

"Are you like, blind or something? The only way he could be more obvious about it is if he wrote “I love Yuya Sakaki” in big letters on his forehead," Sora laughs, "If you're taking this long to get the hint maybe he should!"

"You've...really never noticed?" Yoko asks softly.

"Noticed what?!"

"Let's see, he looks at you like, constantly, he takes any chance he gets to do things like hold your hand or touch your hair, he gave you that "dart throwing lesson~" at his little gathering, and that's just what I've _**Seen!**_ "

"Didn't you mention him giving you lunch the other day when his friends knocked yours on the ground?" Yoko adds, "And all he wanted in return was you to sit with him?"

"Th-Those are all just...just friendly things! He was being friendly!" Yuya insists.

"So you constantly making goo-goo eyes at him is "just friendly" too, then, huh?" Sora asks.

" **I DO NOT MAKE “GOO-GOO EYES” AT ANYONE!** " Yuya stands up to yell at Sora over that comment.

"Yuya! That's enough yelling!" Yoko raises her voice, "Why don't you go up to your room till you calm down?"

Sora snickers until Yoko turns to look at him, "And Sora, you shouldn't be egging him on, any feelings he has for Sylvio," Yuya shoots his mother a glare, " _Or Lack There Of_ is between him and Sylvio."

Yuya sticks his tongue out at Sora before going up to his room.


	5. Something To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio needs to talk to Yuya. A lot.

Yuya is on his way home from duel school, alone since Zuzu ended up having to walk Allie home early, when he spots Sylvio, who also seems to be alone...for once.

He considers greeting Sylvio but chooses against it, deciding to hope Sylvio didn't see him.

Sora's words from a few days ago still fresh in his mind.

"Yuya! I was hoping to run into you!" Sylvio waves, quickly making his way to Yuya.

"Dangit..."

Yuya puts on a big smile and laughs, "I didn't see you there! What's up?"

"I...need to talk to you."

"We're talking right now?" Yuya jokes.

"It's...really important.." Sylvio runs his fingers through his own hair nervously, "Can we just, I'm...not sure; meet up tomorrow, somewhere less...open? So we can really talk?"

Yuya can't help but worry about what Sylvio needs to tell him.

"Sure thing, my mom's going out tomorrow anyways, maybe we can talk at my house?"

"That...that sounds good to me, I'll be there."

"So, see you tomorrow? Not to cut...this short but I'm suppose to be home already and--"

"Right. Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Yuya, get home safe."

As he and Sylvio part ways Yuya feels his heart racing.

What could Sylvio possibly have to tell him that's so important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I might have waited for something Important to post this chapter :)


	6. Is This A Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya tells Zuzu about what happened with Sylvio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! Two chapters in one day!

"So what do think he wants?" Yuya asks Zuzu on the phone, while he sits on the floor playing with his deck.

"Who knows with Sylvio, honestly?" Zuzu sighs, "You shouldn't have invited him to your house for it."

"I panicked a little, but I don't think he's going to like, hurt me or something, he seemed genuine about needing to talk."

"He seemed genuine about being a "big fan" too, and if I remember correctly, that almost ended _**Horribly.**_ "

"Yeah...but if he...needs someone to talk to or something I don't wanna push him away, that doesn't feel right."

"That's...fair, just...if you start feeling like he has bad intentions send me a text or something so I can come back you up, okay?"

Yuya laughs, "Of course, I'll tell you when he shows up, too, just in case."

"Be safe, I'm serious."

"I will, talk to you later, Zuzu."

"Later."

Yuya hangs up, then lays back on the floor.

"Am I making a mistake?"

...

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow."


	7. Sylvio's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio tells Yuya what's been on his mind.

It was about an hour after Yuya got home from duel school that the doorbell rang.

He swallowed the thickness in his throat and sent his promised text to Zuzu before getting up to open the door.

On the other side was exactly who he expected, Sylvio Sawatari.

"Hey! Come in!" Yuya smiles, stepping aside to let Sylvio in.

"Hello! Thank you, so much, for having me," Sylvio gives Yuya a much more nervous smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Anytime, Sylvio, you seemed serious about needing to talk yesterday, is something wrong?" Yuya reaches out to touch Sylvio's arm but he jerks away lightly, and Yuya doesn't push.

"Yuya, have you...have you ever been so sure someone else only sees you as a friend, if even that, when you see them at so much more?"

"Um..."

"I think that says it all, I can just...go, I shouldn't have bothered you with this.." Sylvio reaches for the door to just leave but Yuya grabs his wrist before he can.

"Sylvio you don't have to run away because I couldn't answer right away!"

Yuya pulls Sylvio further into the house to get him away from the door, "Please...I just need to think about the question."

Sylvio drops his fake smile and sighs, pulling his arm from Yuya's grip, "If you didn't get the point of the question then I have my answer..."

"Didn't get the--"

Yuya turns the question over in his head for a few seconds before realizing what Sylvio really meant with it.

"I--Sylvio Did You Mean Me?"

Sylvio's cheeks turn a bright shade of red and his gaze falls to the floor, and that's answer enough for Yuya.

"Do you like me?"

"Why else would I do all of this?"

"Hey, look at me," Yuya hums.

Once Sylvio's eyes are on him again Yuya takes Sylvio's hand and squeezes it softly, "I don't know for sure if I feel...the same way as you," Yuya watches Sylvio's face drop and realizes he said that wrong, " _But I Know I Feel Something For You, And I Wanna Know What That Is, So If You Want To Try.......Dating Or Something I'd Like To Too!_ "

Yuya can feel himself turning red too while he waits for Sylvio to process what he said.

"Friday."

"Hmm?" Yuya tilts his head.

"Friday. I...we should...try...Friday."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yuya, please, just...yes or no?"

"Yes! 6 sound good?"

"Sure," Sylvio's smile is genuine this time, and he brings the hand holding his up to his lips, and gives Yuya's knuckles a gentle kiss, "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially the longest chapter ~~so far~~


	8. Zuzu Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuzu finds out what Sylvio wanted

Not long after Sylvio left Zuzu showed up at Yuya's front door instead.

"What did he need to talk about?" She asks once Yuya lets her in.

"He...asked me out," Yuya rubs the back of his neck.

"REALLY?!" Zuzu cries.

"Calm Down!" Yuya jumps, "Yeah, he was really shy about it though, like he was scared of getting rejected...I've never seen him so vulnerable..."

"It was sorta cute," he adds under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Wh-What?"

"What did you say? When he asked you out? Did you say yes?"

"Oh! That. Yeah...Friday...at 6."

"You're really going out with him? You're sure about it?"

"I have to be honest, Zuzu," Yuya looks away from his friend, "part of me was really hoping that's what this was all about the whole time...I didn't think it was possible, but he really asked me out."

"Do you know what you're going to wear? Where you're going? What you're doing at all?" Zuzu asks.

"Uhmm...what I always wear, no, and we didn't actually talk about it," Yuya answers.

"Romantic," Zuzu rolls her eyes, "You need to dress up at least _a little_ for your first date, and you need to make real plans with him, so you don't end up with Nothing to do!"

"Zuzu, shouldn't _I_ be the one worried about my first date?" Yuya laughs.

"Come on," Zuzu's apparently in her own world as she leads Yuya up to his room, assumably to “help” him pick an outfit for his date with Sylvio.

Yuya just shakes his head and lets her lead.

At least she seems supportive of him and Sylvio trying this dating thing out.


	9. All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya and Sylvio's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This Might not be amazing because I'm very tired)

Zuzu ended up giving up on making Yuya look nice for his date after going through his clothes, twice, and instead got him to agree to at least leave his school jacket at home this time.

He never ended up talking to Sylvio fully about what they were doing, but Sylvio promised he "has an amazing plan."

When the doorbell rang this time Yuya opened the door much more excitedly, revealing Sylvio, dressed as he normally would be, holding a single rose.

Yuya couldn't help the small laugh as Sylvio offers him the rose.

"What's so funny?" Sylvio crinkles his nose at the laughter.

"Nothing, it's just cute that you brought me a flower. I appreciate it," Yuya holds the flower close to his chest.

Sylvio's cheeks dust pink at "cute", but he clears his throat and holds his hand out to Yuya, "We should go, come on."

Yuya gingerly takes the hand and follows Sylvio out.

"So, what amazing plan did the great Sylvio Sawatari come up with for our first date?" Yuya asks, choosing to tuck his rose into his own hair.

"First? I love the implication that has already," Sylvio jokes.

"Come on, tell me what we're doing," Yuya whines, swinging the arm holding Sylvio's hand.

"Okay, okay, I just...thought we could go for a long walk," the pink on Sylvio's cheeks that was still lingering from earlier turns darker, "it's the best way to be able to just talk...get to know each other. I know, it's not the spectacular plan you were hoping for, but I thought it would be nice..."

"It sounds amazing, Sylvio," Yuya squeezes the hand in his.

"Of course it does!" Sylvio's confidence is apparently back, "I came up with it, didn't I?"

"It's cute when you do that," Yuya muses.

"D-Do what?"

"That cute little cocky “well of course” thing you do, like just now," Yuya laughs, "I don't think many other people can make cocky cute."

Sylvio's blush is bright red at this point, and he can't bring himself to look Yuya in the eyes, "Th...thank you..."

"Well, Sylvio, you wanted to go on this walk to get to know me, right? Then what do you wanna know about me?"

"Hmmm...We can start simple, what's your favorite color?"

"Um. Pink? I guess?"

"You guess?" Sylvio raises his eyebrow.

"I don't know, I don't think about it a lot, I guess, why, what's yours?"

"I'm partial to both green and red," Sylvio gives Yuya a sly look and it takes a few seconds for it to click.

"Oh--"

It's Yuya's turn to blush.

"What's your f--"

Yuya gets cut off by a small droplet of water hitting his forehead.

"Was it suppose to rain today?" Yuya asks.

"I'm certain not!" Sylvio huffs, "But it's just a small sprinkle, I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"Okay...well, what's your favorite food?" Yuya finishes his question from before.

"Sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey," Sylvio states easily.

"That's really specific."

"I'm really particular about what I like."

"Mine is--" Once again Yuya is cut off by a bigger drop of water hitting his nose, followed by more drops peppering his face and arms.

"Stupid rain.." Sylvio huffs, "Why didn't you wear your jacket?" Sylvio turns his gaze to Yuya's bare shoulders.

"Didn't feel like it today."

Yuya didn't feel like telling Sylvio that he let Zuzu help him pick what to wear...

"Well you're going to catch a cold walking around in just a short sleeve t-shirt in the rain," Sylvio takes his school jacket off and drapes it on Yuya's shoulders.

"Aren't _you_ gonna catch a cold if you give me your jacket?" Yuya asks.

"I'm fine. I have long sleeves, and besides, you're my priority right now, Yuya."

Yuya feels his cheeks burning.

"Let's get you home before you get soaked, we can finish this when the weather doesn't have it against me," Sylvio takes Yuya's hand again, leading him back to the Sakaki house.


	10. Goodnight, Sylvio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio can't sleep.

Yuya was startled awake by his duel disk going off at nearly 1 am.

He contemplated leaving it for morning, but if someone was messaging him at 1 am it must be important.

Checking the disk he saw three new messages from Sylvio.

Two of them were missed from around the time he went to bed, he remembers in his half awake haze that they'd been texting before he fell asleep.

The last one was the one that woke him up.

“Yuya, are you awake?”

“I am now, why?”

“Would you mind if I called you?  
I need to talk  
...  
I want to hear your voice.”

“My mom is in bed.”

“Please?  
Just a few minutes?”

Yuya let out a deep breath, Sylvio seemed to really need him...

He slips on his shoes and sneaks outside, before calling Sylvio.

"Hello?" Sylvio sounded like he'd been crying before picking up.

"Sylvio? Are you okay? Your texts seemed urgent, and you don't sound so good."

"I just...needed to talk..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'll only tell you what happened if you promise not to...Laugh..."

"I wouldn't laugh at whatever made you cry at 1 am, tell me, please," Yuya feels his chest tighten at the thought of Sylvio really believing he'd laugh at whatever has him so messed up.

"I had a nightmare--Not A Childish Little Nightmare, Mind You! It was...horribly real feeling.." Yuya hears Sylvio choke back a small sob, "I...I just...want to hear you talk..."

"That's all?" Yuya asks softly.

"You could read your homework to me for all I care, as long as I can hear your voice..."

"I can talk to you, but you're gonna have to talk back occasionally to keep me awake; as much as I want to talk to you and stuff, you woke me up, and I'm still sleepy."

"Okay...just...don't fall asleep on me, Yuya..." Sylvio sounds so small when he says the next part, "I need you..."

"I'll stay up as long as I can, but you have to promise me you'll be trying to sleep, you sound like you need it," Yuya assures.

"I promise..."

Yuya stays up for about the next hour, talking to Sylvio about whatever little thing comes to mind, until he hears Sylvio snoring softly on the other end.

"Sylvio?" 

Nothing.

"Night, babe, sleep well," Yuya mumbles before hanging up and headed back to his room to, hopefully, follow suit.


	11. Come On, Sora...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's a bit too nosy still.

"See you tomorrow, Yuya," Sylvio kisses Yuya's knuckles gently before they head off in different directions after school.

"Two questions," Sora hums, following Yuya.

"One of my own first; Where Did You Just Come From?!"

"Doesn't matter!" Sora chirps, "Anyways. Question one: What happened to “Sylvio Is Not My Boyfriend!!”?"

"I don't have to explain my relationships to you, stop being so nosy..."

"Okay, grouchy...Question two: What's with the knuckle kissing, that's so weird, and kinda outdated and over the top?"

"It's Sylvio--"

"Yeah. He's outdated and over the top, I forgot, fair enough I guess."

"That's not what I--"

"Third question I just thought about: Why Sylvio at all? I mean, there's plenty of people who are _totally_ into you, why him?"

"What?!" Yuya stops walking to glare at Sora, "What do you mean “Why Him?”"

"I just mean...he's...you know...Sylvio," Sora shrugs.

"Stop being like that."

"Like what?"

"So negative about Sylvio! I'm happy with him! He makes me laugh, and he's been so...well, not like the Sylvio I first met...he's letting himself be his real, dorky self, I think, and it's--"

"Bleck--stop gushing, I get it; You're head over heels for Sylvio," Sora fake gags.

"If you can't be nice I don't wanna talk to you about it anymore."

"Fine by me!" Sora shrugs.


	12. Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio is just too much.

Yuya and Sylvio are laying on Yuya's bed together, talking.

They were supposed to be studying but that didn't last long.

Yuya is telling a story when he notices Sylvio is just staring at him.

"Sylvio?"

"Hmmm?!" Sylvio shakes his head, "My apologies, Yuya, my mind must have started to wander..."

"It's okay, I was rambling anyways," Yuya shrugs.

Sylvio says something quietly, too quietly for Yuya to catch.

"What was that?"

"Nothing--" Sylvio jumps, "It's...it's not important..."

"Come on!" Yuya whines, sitting up to pout, "Tell meeeeeee!"

"I will, if you stop pouting like a child!" Sylvio rolls his eyes, not bothering to sit up himself.

"I'll stop pouting, but you have to tell me!" Yuya laughs, choosing to shift and lay on Sylvio's chest, arms folding under his chin to look Sylvio in the eyes properly.

Sylvio's cheeks turn pink at the new arrangement, averting his gaze to the poster above Yuya's bed.

"I...just...I was musing to myself about how pretty your eyes are..."

It's Yuya's turn to feel his own blush creeping up.

"R--" Yuya has to swallow the lump suddenly present in his throat before speaking again, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sylvio's gaze snaps back to Yuya's face, "your eyes are...so unique! So mesmerizing so--"

Yuya moves his arms to bury his face in Sylvio's chest, "Stop--I'm dying--"

"Too cheesy? Because I'd mean it," Sylvio asks, unconsciously reaching up to play with Yuya's hair.

"Too much! I can't take it!" Yuya whines, muffled from pressing his face into Sylvio's chest.

"I only speak the truth! I could stare into your eyes forever!" Sylvio insists.

Yuya bats his hand away from his hair before sitting back up, blush reaching all the way to his ears, "You're embarrassing me..."

"Why? Any partner of mine should be used to being showered with compliments and adoration, especially when there's so much to compliment and adore," Sylvio sits up too, smiling at Yuya.

Yuya covers his face, refusing to look Sylvio in the eyes, "You're too much, Sylvio Sawatari."

"You just haven't been appreciated enough."

"Sylvio, I mean it, please--"

"Are you okay?" Sylvio's confidence falters.

Yuya takes a deep breath before moving his hands off his face.

"Don't get me wrong...I love the attention but...gosh, I guess I'm not used to...this kind of attention? I dunno. It's so...much? If that makes sense? I'm just--"

"It's okay," Sylvio cuts him off, "I mean...it's okay for you to...tell me I need to stop...I just thought you were trying to be modest, so I figured you deserved to keep hearing it."

"I did like it at first...just...listen next time I say stop. Please?"

"Of course!" Sylvio nods, "I want to appreciate you, not embarrass."

"Thanks for understanding..."

Yuya moves forward to place a kiss on Sylvio's cheek, "You have pretty eyes too, by the way."


	13. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya found somewhere comfortable to sit.

Yuya invited a bunch of his friends over for a movie night together.

Sylvio was sat with the armrest to one side and Shay to the other, while Yuya was still buzzing around, along with Zuzu, getting snacks and stuff set up for everyone.

"Everyone ready?" Yuya asks.

A general clamor of agreement comes and Yuya beams.

Zuzu goes to the other end of the couch and sits next to Julia and Dipper, while Yuya comes over to Sylvio and Shay.

"I'll let you sit next to your bo--Oh."

Shay was about to move over when Yuya sat down in Sylvio's lap.

"Yuya...Shay was willing to move over--" Sylvio insists.

"He's fine, I'm comfortable here," Yuya smiles, moving to lean his back against Sylvio's chest.

Sylvio feels his cheeks heating up, but wraps his arms around Yuya's waist.

"You two are disgustingly lovey," Shay rolls his eyes, and Yuya sticks his tongue out at him.

"Just start the movie already!" Kit demands from his perch on the back of the couch.

Yuya laughs and grabs the remote to start the movie.

~~~

Sylvio takes his eyes off the movie halfway through to look down at Yuya.

Yuya, who seems to be fast asleep in his lap.

He smiles to himself and wraps his arms tighter around Yuya.

He catches Shay fake gagging out of the corner of his eye and sticks his tongue out.

"God, you two are made for each other, you're both lame and immature."


	14. You Didn't?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio finds out a certain someone doesn't know about his and Yuya's relationship.

" **What Do You Mean You Haven't Told Your Mother We're Dating?!** " 

Yuya shushes Sylvio, grabbing his hand tight, "I just...Sylvio I haven't even told her I like guys..."

"You haven't?"

"No! Besides, you haven't told your dad either."

"You know why I haven't."

"Sorry...I know..."

The thought of how much Furio would lose it if he found out makes Yuya shiver.

"And...I know mom isn't like that...heck, she kinda thought we were together for a minute before we even were...but I just...she didn't seem thrilled when it was brought up.." Yuya looks down, until Sylvio cups the hand Yuya'd grabbed him with in both of his own.

"Yuya, I promise that whatever happens if and when you tell her, I'll be right here for you."

Yuya lets out a small laugh, pulling Sylvio closer with a smile, "You're so cheesy; but I believe you. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow, and we can tell her together?"

"I'll be there, my dear, you have my word."

Yuya laughs again, freeing his hand from Sylvio's to hug him instead, "Good."


	15. THERE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio never showed...

Yuya told his mom a few hours in advance that he had invited someone over for dinner, avoiding the topic of _who_ and now he just has to wait for Sylvio to show up. 

~~~

"Who was supposed to come, Yuya?" Yoko asks as she clears the extra plate from dinner.

"...it doesn't matter, I guess, sorry I told you someone was coming when they can't even bother to..."

Yuya didn't want to cry in front of his mom, not over this.

But it was hard...

“I'll be there, my dear, you have my word.”

The promise kept ringing in Yuya's ears.

But 10 texts and 4 calls all went ignored and Sylvio never showed up.

Yuya couldn't believe all of the nice things Sylvio said and did were all just...an act or something...a way to humiliate him? He didn't know, and he didn't want to.

"Maybe something came up?" Yoko offers.

"Yeah...maybe..."

“I'll be there, my dear, you have my word.”

Apparently his word was cheap...

"I think I'm gonna head to bed early, and talk to them about it tomorrow.." Yuya sighs, going up to his room to mope in peace.


	16. Where In The World Is Sylvio Sawatari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse.

Yuya didn't feel like going to school the day after Sylvio let him down so hard, but he still had to.

But he noticed around lunchtime that Sylvio didn't seem to be in school and his anger turned into worry...

"Zuzu...what if something bad happened to him?" Yuya asks softly, not even bothering to _look_ at his lunch.

"And what if he's just a coward who couldn't show his face today because he knows he messed up?" Zuzu raises a brow.

"I don't want to assume the worst, I really really wanna believe he had a reason for missing dinner and ignoring me last night..."

"You can't trust guys like that, Yuya."

"Sakaki!"

Yuya jumps at the call of his last name and sees Ootomo, Yamabe, and Kakimoto headed his way.

"What do you three want? Come to apologize for your “Friend”?" Zuzu glares at them.

"Not really," Yamabe denies.

"We were wondering if he knew where Sylvio was," Ootomo adds.

"Last we saw him he said he had to go have an important talk with Yuya, two days ago," Kakimoto explains.

"Wait, two days ago?" Yuya feels his heart racing, that was the last time he saw Sylvio too...

"Yeah, and he was going to go see _You_ , so if something happened to him it's on _You_ ," Ootomo accuses.

"Yuya hasn't seen him in just as long!" Zuzu interjects, getting between the other boys and Yuya, "He's been sitting here heartbroken because Sylvio couldn't bother to keep a date or even call and excuse himself!"

"Wait, really?" Kakimoto asks.

"Really...he gave me his word and everything...and then he never showed..."

"That doesn't sound like Sylvio," Yamabe shakes his head.

The three move away to talk to each other just out of earshot for a few minutes before Ootomo comes back to Yuya and Zuzu, "We're gonna cut for a while and go look for Sylvio, maybe poke around his house and stuff. We'll tell you if we find him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry too much, with Sylvio it's completely possible he just locked himself in a closet for two days," Ootomo puts a gentle hand on Yuya's shoulder, "And on the off chance he really did blow you off and just hide from you after, we'll knock some sense into him for you."

"Thanks..."

"Anytime. Just between us...three I guess," Ootomo looks at Zuzu for a second, "he's been way more tolerable since you two got together, happier too, I'd hate for him to let that go to waste."

With that Ootomo joined the other two again and they headed out of school to go look for Sylvio.


	17. Sylvio's Been What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And They Just Keep Getting Worse!

Just after the last class of the day Yuya gets a call.

"Hello?" Yuya answers, putting it on speaker for Zuzu to hear too.

"Yuya, terrible news," Ootomo's voice comes through the speaker.

"What? Is Sylvio okay?"

"Far from it, from his dad's incoherent yelling we managed to gather that he never showed up at home after he "went out for a walk" a few days ago and then he got a letter from someone who claims to have him, w--"

"Sylvio Got Kidnapped?!"

"Whoa, whoa, it's just a rumor right now!" Ootomo insists, "He's talking to the police and stuff to look into it.."

"Make sure you mention that they found his duel disk and all of his texts and calls from Yuya, and that there's probably officers on their way to interrogate him right now!" Yamabe calls from a ways away from the speaker, from the sounds of it.

"WHAT?!" Zuzu cries, "What Could Yuya Have Possibly Done!? He's Been Worrying Himself Sick Over Sylvio And They're Gonna Blame _**HIM**_!?"

"Oh, good, Zuzu caught that...yeah, it's stupid, we got questioned and stuff too, but they left us alone after they got that we're clueless and worried too...got fined for cutting school but whatever."

Yuya doesn't know what to do or say or anything right now, the thoughts of all of the bad things that could be happening to Sylvio are drowning him, and he feels like he's about to breakdown.

"Yuya and I are gonna head that way, call us if anything happens," Zuzu takes over, handing up, and then grabbing Yuya's wrist to lead him.

After a few minutes of silent walking Zuzu sighs, "Yuya, as much as I _hate_ complementing Sylvio, I'm sure he can handle whatever's happened to him, and if he's really been kidnapped, then he's probably going to annoy them so much he gets let go in another day."

"That's not funny, Zuzu..."

"...I'm sorry...I don't know what else to do but lighten the mood...I'm worried about him too, if I'm perfectly honest with myself..."


	18. We Have To Try!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya can't sit by and wait.

The police questioned both of them the second they got to the Sawatari home.

Afterwards they decided to try and talk to Mr. Sawatari.

"You! First you hurt my son and now you've got him hidden away somewhere!"

"I...thought we cleared up that first thing.." Yuya shakes his head, "and I don't know where Sylvio is, honest, we're worried about him too."

"If I don't get my son back it's on YOUR head, Sakaki!"

Zuzu is about to argue when Yuya grabs her wrist and just pulls her out of the room.

"He's pleasant..."

"He's just worried about his son..."

"So are we!"

"Zuzu, I know what we need to do."

"Pray?"

"Go find Sylvio ourselves!"

"No. Absolutely not. Do you realize how stupid that is? He was probably taken by dangerous criminals who would kill us if we tried. And besides, the police are looking, if anybody can find him it's them," Zuzu argues.

"What if they're too late? And he's probably scared...and maybe hurt...and every time I start thinking about it too much my heart starts hurting, and I just...I can't handle the thought of losing him..."

"Yuya-"

"Please..."

There's a long pause before Zuzu sighs.

"...I'll call Gong and Shay, and see if they'll help...and maybe Julia and her friends too, but we don't even know where to start, Yuya."

"We have to start Somewhere, though."

"Yeah...I know."


	19. He's Gotta Be Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good News.

It's been another two days, and Yuya is starting to lose hope...

The 10 of them split into pairs to cover the city as best they can.

Zuzu and Julia, Gong and Shay, Dipper and Kit, Yamabe And Kakimoto, and Yuya was with Ootomo.

Yuya and Ootomo were searching the warehouse district Sylvio likes to hang out in.

"What if we don't find him?" Yuya asks quietly while Ootomo has his ear pressed against the door to one of the warehouses.

"We'll find him. Or the police will. Someone will," Ootomo assures.

"How are you so sure?"

"Right now? Because there's been no ransom or demands made. So he's alive, it would be useless to just kidnap the potential future mayor's son and just off him without making some sort of demands, especially since they sent his dad a letter saying they have him."

"You sure know kidnapping protocol.." Yuya mumbles while peaking between two of the buildings.

"Sylvio's always been a little paranoid about this kinda stuff--Yuya you need to calm down, as whiny and annoying as he is, Sylvio is a tough enough guy, as long as we keep searching we're sure to find him before something bad happens."

"Sure..."

"You nee--"

Ootomo is cut off by Yuya getting a call.

"Hello?" Yuya puts it on speaker for Ootomo.

"Gong and Shay found him," Gong's voice comes through.

"Shay. Found him. Gong mostly slowed me down and isn't letting me get to him," Shay huffs.

"Is He Okay?!" Yuya doesn't mean to yell but he can't help it.

"He's alive, and he appears to have all of his limbs, so there's that, Gong won't let me go to _help him_ so I can't say for sure."

"You know why Gong isn't letting you in there."

"Where are you two?" Ootomo asks.

"Some apartment building, down town, near that restaurant where that creepy redhead is always putting on shows."

"Have you called the police?"

"Shay only found him by climbing the building, Gong's not sure how to explain that."

"I had a bad feeling and I was right."

"Still creepy."

"Stop Bickering! We'll let the others know where to meet up and then we can handle this ourselves," Ootomo orders.

"I don't need backup--"

"Shay, please, what if you end up putting Sylvio in danger that way?" Yuya's voice shakes as he tries to convince Shay.

"Good Lord, don't cry, I'll wait, but hurry, no clue how long they plan to keep your boyfriend alive."


	20. Safe At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio is found, safe and alive.

All of them meet up in front of Flavor Factory.

"Did you guys really find him?" Kit asks.

"Shay said he did," Gong agreed.

"Well, why didn't you call the police?" Zuzu asks.

"Shay found him by climbing up the side of the building."

"Of course he did," Julia sighs.

"What are we planning to do to get him back? Or did you just gather us here to tell us that we know where he is but we can't do anything about it?" Dipper crosses his arms.

"Much to Gong's protest...we're gonna try to go in and get him back ourselves."

**"What?!"**

"Does anyone have a better idea?" Shay crosses his arms, glaring.

There's a small silence and Zuzu sighs, "Fine, but for the record I think this is a horrible idea."

Everyone else nods in agreement.

~~~

The second Shay kicked in the door Yuya made a beeline for where he'd been told Sylvio was, Zuzu and Gong covering him.

There was yelling and someone tried to grab him, but Gong knocked the guy back.

Sylvio was tied up in the corner and his eyes and mouth were covered.

Yuya takes off the blindfold to reveal a nasty black eye, but Sylvio's eyes widen the second the adjust to the light.

"Sylvio!"

Sylvio says something that's muffled by the tape on his mouth.

Yuya whispers an apology before taking that off too.

"OW--"

"Sorry..."

Yuya gets to untying Sylvio but he's having trouble with the knot.

"Please hurry up, I'm unbelievably stiff and uncomfortable," Sylvio whines.

"I'm trying..."

"Here," Shay cuts ropes.

"What about--"

Yuya looks to see 4 guys knocked out in the middle of the room.

"They were...kinda pathetic, they got lucky they chose to grab Sylvio, anyone else coulda fended for themself," Kit laughs.

"Hurry up and get Sylvio, I think one of the neighbors called the cops, _Like We Should've_ ," Zuzu orders.

"Can you stand up?" Yuya asks, grabbing Sylvio's arms to pull him up.

Sylvio falling into him immediately was answer enough.

"Come on, Princess, you can cuddle your boyfriend later," Shay hoists Sylvio over his shoulder.

~~~

Yuya sits holding Sylvio's hand in the police station while the others explain ~~some of~~ what happened to the police.

"I was so worried.." Yuya whispers, squeezing Sylvio's hand.

"I was terrified...and they were so mean.." Sylvio whispers.

"Can you two wait till you can get a room, seriously?" Shay rolls his eyes.

"They called in an ambulance to come get Sylvio, and his dad," Zuzu informs them.

"Also we're all getting fined for breaking and entering and vigilantism, and Shay might get jail time, they don't want him leaving town," Kit adds. 

Shay swears under his breath.


	21. I Was So Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya visits Sylvio in the hospital.

It took a lot of convincing to get Furio to let Yuya sit with Sylvio in the hospital for a while, mostly from Gong, but he got to.

"They grabbed me on my way home after our talk, the cowards hit me over the back of the head to do it, they only hit me once after that though...called my an annoying brat and hit me in the face, then they taped my mouth shut."

"I can't believe they'd do that..."

"I'm just glad you all showed up...I'm very...thankful..."

"We all care about you, Sylv, even Zuzu was worried sick."

Sylvio grabs Yuya's hand and brings it to his lips to kiss his knuckles, "I was worried I wouldn't see you again."

"I was too," Yuya leans over the side of the hospital bed, getting closer to Sylvio's face, "I don't want anything like that to happen again."

"Sylvio!" Furio slams the door open and Yuya quickly moves away, trying not to seem suspicious.

"What is it, papa?" Sylvio hums.

"Your little friend needs to leave, important people want to come see you!"

"Oh..."

"Bye, Sylvio, I'll text you later," Yuya waves.

"Yeah...bye."


	22. Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio finds out a dance was planned while he was away.

It took 2 weeks for Furio to let Sylvio go back to school and see his friends again.

By the time he got back he started noticing posters around the school about an upcoming dance.

"I didn't know our school had any dances at all," Sylvio hums while reading the poster at lunch.

"It was kinda last minute, someone got it organized because we didn't have very many school events in," Yuya explains.

"Seems stupid to me--"

"Oh...I wanted to go but--"

"Wait!" Sylvio jumps, "Let me finish! Seems stupid to me...that...we didn't already have a dance! I'd love to take you."

Yuya laughs softly, "It's a date."

"A date," Sylvio agrees, grabbing Yuya's hand gently.


	23. Dance?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio has his concerns about this whole dance thing, but his friends think there's something more to it than that.

"I was only gone two and a half weeks! How did this happen without my knowledge?!" Sylvio demands while his friends help him approve an outfit for the dance.

"Some girl in our class, I think, something about not having enough school events? Maybe?" Kakimoto offers.

"It just seems so cliche and unnecessary!" Sylvio whines.

"Well, it's an excuse to sweep Yuya off his feet again, isn't it?" Yamabe shrugs.

"He did seem bummed when the news came out about it and you were still being kept out of school," Ootomo agrees, "He's probably excited to go with you."

"Yes, that's all nice and well, but this whole thing is still too cliche!" Sylvio argues, "Not to mention the extremely convenience timing, it's too much."

"You're too much.." Kakimoto rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sylvio glares.

Ootomo tosses a shirt at Sylvio, "See how this looks with the last tie you had on, you still haven't decided an outfit, and that should be your first priority here. We both know that, no matter how cliche and lame all of this is to you, you'll go to make Yuya happy."

"You're right and for once I wish you weren't," Sylvio sighs, unballing the shirt to try on.

"At least you're trying to make someone else happy instead of just yourself," Yamabe realizes once it's left his mouth how mean that sounds, if the wince and flinching is any indication.

" _Of Course I Want To Make Yuya Happy! I'm Just Scared--_ " Sylvio covers his mouth once he realizes what he said.

"Scared of what?" Ootomo asks.

"I-I didn't mean... _Scared_ scared, just...worried scared, that I'll...uhm...embarrass myself..?"

"Nice try, Sylv, what's really bugging you?" Kakimoto crosses his arms.

It takes a few seconds for Sylvio's resolve to break and his shoulders to slump with a sigh of defeat.

"I'm scared that going to something big and public like this will put Yuya in danger...after what happened it's just...what if it happens again? What if Shay and Gong aren't there to find me next time? What if--"

Ootomo puts a hand on Sylvio's shoulder, "You can't base everything you do off of fear, if you're scared the whole dance then it's not gonna be any fun for either of you."

"You don't have to be scared at the dance, there's gonna be too many people for anyone to try anything, and there's even parents and stuff volunteering to chaperone, including my mom, Mr. Boyle," Yamabe hums, "Plus if you want, we can walk home with you afterwards, big groups are usually a deterrent for stuff like that."

"I...guess," Sylvio nods, "but I have to discuss that last part with Yuya tomorrow."

"He'll understand, he wouldn't want you uncomfortable or scared at the dance."


	24. Dance..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people meets up at Yuya's house before the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the hiatus, but I'm back and ~~hopefully~~ ready to get a few more chapters out.

Zuzu had convinced Yuya to actually get something nice to wear for the dance, and the two of them asked their dates to meet them at Yuya's house.

"Who did you ask again?" Yuya asks while they're waiting, fiddling with his tie nervously, "Anyone I know?"

"Oh, uhm...I just asked Julia to hangout at the dance so I didn't end up feeling like a third wheel for you and Sylvio, it's not a date or anything," Zuzu explains.

"Oh, Julia's nice...um...sometimes..."

"I heard that," Julia scares Yuya from behind him.

"Julia's here," Yoko announces with a small laugh.

"Gee, thanks for telling us, mom," Yuya frowns, "Hi, Julia, I didn't mean that in a mean way, I swear, just...you can be...a little--"

"Forget it. You're too nice to have meant anything by it anyways," Julia sighs.

Yuya laughs softly, playing with his tie again.

"Sorry I took so long, but, as you know, perfection takes time!"

"Oh, Sylvio let himself in...I guess.." Yoko hums shaking her head with a smile.

"Sylvio!" Yuya gets up to greet him.

Sylvio laughs and hugs Yuya, holding him close for just a little longer than necessary, before letting him go to wave at the others.

"Are we ready to go now that he's here?" Zuzu asks.

"Ye--"

"Wait! I want pictures before you guys leave!" Yoko insists.

"Really?" Julia shakes her head.

"Come on, it's quicker to just go with it than argue with her," Zuzu pulls Julia's hand to lead her to the others.

"Fine, but I'm not standing next to Sylvio."

Yoko grabs her camera and gets ready to take the pictures.

"Yuya, I can't believe I have to say this but get a bit closer to Sylvio."

After a little bit of moving around Yoko takes a picture of all four of them together.

"Now just one of the boys, if you girls don't mind," Yoko hums.

"Mom...some of our friends are waiting at the dance for us," Yuya whines.

"Come on, something special for you two to remember your first dance," Yoko insists.

"Come on, Yuya, it's for your lovely mother," Sylvio coaxes.

"Fine, but just one," Yuya agrees.

Sylvio wraps his arms around Yuya and puts his head on Yuya's shoulder for the picture.

"Perfect!" Yoko chirps as she takes the picture.

"You girls want a picture together too?"

"Oh! We're not--"

"Sure," Julia agrees.

Zuzu looks at her for just a second before Julia grabs one of Zuzu's hands in both of her own and smiles for Yoko.

It takes a second for Zuzu to catch up but she smiles too, feeling her cheeks turn red at the sudden affection.

"You girls are just precious," Yoko sets her camera down, "I'm done now, you can go to your dance now. Be safe, _don't get my boy in any trouble you can't get him out of, Sylvio._ "

"Yes ma'am," Sylvio nods.

"Bye mom! See you after the dance!"

Both the girls give Yoko a wave before the four of them head out for the dance.


	25. No Dance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance has barely started and it feels like everything is going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so late it's early, there's bound to be mistakes and that's on me.

The group shows up at the dance and find Gong, Shay, and Skip talking near the entrance.

"Hey dad," Zuzu waves as Julia leads her further into the dance, towards Dipper and Kit, who are hanging out in the opposite corner.

"Shay? You don't even go to our school," Yuya raises a brow at Shay.

"I'm here as a chaperone, because apparently Skip volunteered me when they needed more “Adults Or Older Teens” to watch you losers awkwardly pretend to dance in the school gym," Shay rolls his eyes.

"No need to be so rude.." Yuya frowns.

"Whatever, go awkwardly pretend to dance and leave me alone," Shay huffs.

Skip elbows him with a frown, "You're lucky they even let you on school grounds considering you were in jail overnight a few weeks ago."

"“Lucky.”"

"You boys go hang out, and keep an eye on Zuzu and Julia," Skip waves them off, "You too Gong."

Gong follows Yuya and Sylvio to join Zuzu, Julia, Kit, and Dipper.

"Where are your friends, Sylvio? Ditch you finally?" Kit asks.

"I don't actually know, they walked with me to Yuya's house and then said they'd meet me here..."

"Maybe you should text them?" Yuya offers, rubbing Sylvio's back gently.

"Yeah, maybe," Sylvio agrees.

"Are you okay?" Zuzu asks softly.

"You're shaking like a leaf," Dipper adds.

"Guys, let him be," Julia specifically glares at Dipper, who moves a little away from the group.

"Gong, can you go ask Shay and Mr. Boyle if they saw Sylvio's friends come in at all?" Yuya requests.

Gong nods and heads back to the entrance to ask.

"Sylvio, come on, sit down," Yuya tugs his arm gently to pull him towards a few chairs in the corner.

"They're not responding..."

"You just texted them, give 'em a second, wouldja?" Kit shakes his head.

"Hey, Gong mentioned something about Sylvio being in a panic? Do you need someone to call your dad or something?" Shay approaches the group.

Sylvio doesn't respond and Zuzu sighs softly, "Shay, have you seen Ootomo, Kakimoto, or Yamabe at the dance at all?"

"Sylvio's lackeys? Yeah, they came in and were hanging around on the edge of gym for a while before the green haired one started looking green in the face and one of the other chaperones took all three of them home, his mom I'm pretty sure," Shay explains.

"Then why aren't they responding?" Sylvio asks.

"Well, one of them is sick enough the other two practically had to carry him out, so maybe give them a little while, and calm down, before you make yourself sick too."

"Maybe we should go out for some air," Yuya offers.

"M-maybe...I just...it's..."

"I can't believe I'm offering this but would you feel better if I went out with you or something? I already narrowly avoided cleaning up vomit once, I don't need you to start hyperventilating and do it yourself," Shay rolls his eyes.

Sylvio just nods and Shay and Yuya help him back to his feet, his knees are quivering but he's managing to keep himself up with only a little help from Yuya.

"Skip!" Shay waves to the adult, "Sawatari needs to go outside for some air, I'm gonna stay with him."

Skip gives Shay a thumbs up and Shay turns back to the rest of the group, "You punks stay in here and be good, there's enough shit going on tonight without Kit breaking Dipper's leg or something, and I'm only even taking Yuya with us because I don't think Sylvio can walk without him right there."

"Zuzu and I will keep the others in line for you, Shay, go take care of him," Julia waves him off.

Shay nods and leads the other two outside to a bench in front of the school.

"I'll give you love birds some space, but I won't go too far, holler if you need something or if you head back in," Shay points to another bench a little ways away, before heading to sit down.

"Is the fresh air helping?" Yuya asks, grabbing Sylvio's hand gently.

There's a long pause before Sylvio shakes his head, "Not really...actually the cold is starting to make my chest hurt in a different way entirely, alongside the pain from the panic that was already there..."

"Oh, uhm.." Yuya slips off his blazer and drapes it over Sylvio's shoulders, "It is a bit nippy out, here."

"I'm...sorry.." Sylvio's shoulders drop a little.

"For what?"

"You were so excited about this dance and I ruined it for you..."

"Sylvio, you've been through a lot, I can't blame you for it..."

"You're spending time that should be spent having fun making sure I don't freak out completely...that doesn't feel fair to you..."

"Sylvio, if I didn't wanna be out here with you I would've let Shay bring you out here alone, but I wanna be with you.." Yuya swallows thickly before speaking more "That's the whole reason I even wanted to come to the dance...to be with you..."

Sylvio doesn't feel as cold as he did when heat rushes to his cheeks.

"I like being with you, be it inside at the dance, or out here, with Shay less than 20 feet away probably ready to complain at us about how cold it is when we head back inside even though he's the one that offered to come with us."

Sylvio laughs softly and moves to lean his head on Yuya's shoulder, "That was so cheesy, but you're cute when you're cheesy, so I can let it slide."

"You're cute when you're vulnerable...but not freaking out."

"Gag me," Shay throws his head back over the back of the bench.

"Stop being nosy or grow up!" Yuya sticks his tongue out.

"It's dead quiet out, not my fault," Shay sticks his tongue out back at him.

Yuya blows a raspberry at Shay, causing Sylvio to laugh harder than he meant to.

Yuya decides to stop fighting with Shay and just quietly rests his head on top of Sylvio's, closing his eyes and taking in the peace of the night ~~, ignoring Shay's fake gag of disapproval~~.


	26. "Girlfriend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furio found out Sylvio is in a relationship, and under no circumstances can he find out who it really is.

"Yuya, we have a huge problem," Sylvio pulls Yuya into an empty classroom between classes.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Somehow my father found out I'm in a relationship."

Yuya's heart drops in his stomach, "How?"

"I'm not quite sure, but he asked me when he can meet “Her”, so I don't think he knows it's you."

Yuya wraps his arms around himself and mumbles under his breath, "He better not."

"Yuya, what am I supposed to do? As much as I adore you and all, my father doesn't, and he definitely won't adore you being my boyfriend."

"Zuzu!"

"What?"

"You could ask her to pretend to be you're girlfriend in front of your dad," Yuya explains.

Sylvio audibly gulps, "I would rather come out to my father than that..."

"Maybe we could still ask her for advice? She'll probably come up with something."

"Maybe..."  
~~~  
Yuya got Zuzu to meet him and Sylvio after school, in hopes of getting her help.

"What do you two need? Yuya made it sound like an emergency," Zuzu approaches the boys.

"My father wants to meet my "girlfriend," Sylvio explains.

"Absolutely not. I am _**NOT**_ pretending to be your girlfriend just to keep your dad from finding out you're dating a guy he hates. I have my boundaries and that crosses them Big Time."

"I would never ask that of you!" Sylvio insists.

"We just wanted to know if you could think of anything better," Yuya adds.

"...I won't do it...but I might know someone who will, and you two are lucky, because she just came back into town," Zuzu smiles at them before grabbing them both by the wrist and pulling them away from the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Go check out "In The Boyle House" for some world building and other info about the universe in which this fic is happening!)


	27. "Girl"friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio has to ask someone to help him fool his dad, but they're hesitant.

"You want me to do what?" Celina crosses her arms, glaring at Sylvio specifically.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend? Just for a few hours? So my father doesn't get suspicious...about me and Yuya..?" Sylvio steps back a little to put Zuzu between him and Celina.

"Why should I pretend to be your girlfriend? I'm not even a girl."

"Uhm...pardon me?" Sylvio stops cowering from the confusion of the revelation,

The other two seem just as surprised.

Celina gets quiet for a second before swearing quietly, "I...didn't mean to come out like that-"

"We can...address that fully later.." Zuzu clears her throat, "You love messing with people, and plus I bet you can get a free meal out of it and to humiliate Sylvio."

"I'll think about it..."

"Please!" Sylvio jumps, "I need your help, and have no one else to ask!"

"...this seems a little awkward to ask in the middle of all of this, but...what exactly are your preferred pronouns and name...if you're not a girl?" Yuya asks softly, "I don't wanna get it wrong..."

"You're sweet, I don't care to correct people all that much, but Celina is fine, and I do have a preference for they/them, but I don't mind she/her either."

"Okay. Celina, please? I don't want Sylvio's dad finding us out, I'm scared he'll do something like force us to break up...or even move Sylvio away..."

"Don't you dare start crying," Celina snaps, "I'll do it, just this once."

"Thank you!" Yuya hugs them, before getting shoved away.

"Hey, not in front of my boyfriend," Celina teases.


	28. Disaster Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio and Celina's "date" goes horribly wrong.

"You must be the young lady my son adores," Furio greets Celina with an outstretched hand when the two teens show up at the restaurant Furio wanted to meet at.

"Yeah..." Celina uncomfortably shakes his hand before sitting down next to Sylvio.

"Yep, my sw--" Sylvio goes to put an arm around Celina but one glare has him backing down.

"What's the problem?" Furio raises a brow.

"Oh, CeCe-" Celina shoots him another glare at the nickname, which he just returns, "- _is uncomfortable with PDA._ "

"Ah, a shy thing, what a perfect girl for my little Sylvio!" Furio laughs, and Sylvio's entire face turns red, while Celina's turns almost devious.

"Father!" Sylvio huffs.

"Oh, come on _little Sylvio_ don't talk to your dad like that," Celina teases.

Sylvio covers his face in embarrassment.

"CeCe---"

"Celina."

Furio clears his throat, glaring at Celina over the interruption, "Celina, tell me about yourself, how did you meet my son?"

"Oh! Well..."

They didn't plan anything for this.

"Don't be shy, come on, dear," Furio pushes.

"He's...friends with my cousin and she introduced us!" Celina explains.

That is, in a way, what happened.

"Oh, how sweet of her!"

"Yep, and Celina was s--"

Celina kicks Sylvio and he gets the hint, "S-so...lovely looking..?" Sylvio tenses, waiting to get kicked again.

Celina doesn't react besides rolling their eyes and letting out a small sigh.  
~~~  
"Kakimoto, you think everyone has a thing for you," Ootomo rolls his eyes.

"Yeah but he--hey, is that Sylvio?" Kakimoto points at the window of a restaurant, to Sylvio, his dad, and someone they don't recognize.

"Is that Zuzu with him?" Yamabe asks.

"Zuzu has pink hair, genius," Ootomo denies.

"Whoever it is, they seem...friendly," Yamabe points out.

"Sylvio is completely in love with Yuya, he'd never cheat on him, if that's what you're implying," Ootomo insists.

"Are you not seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I Can See It! I just...Sylvio wouldn't, he couldn't, he was so head over heels Yuya we had to _help_ them get together!"

"We have to tell Yuya something is going on."

"I..." Ootomo sighs heavily, "I'll do it, I know Yuya best."

It takes a second for Yuya to answer but he does, "Hey? What's up?"

"Yuya, this is...really hard to tell you but.." Ootomo doesn't want to break Yuya's heart like this...

"Is everything okay? What's going on?"

"We just saw Sylvio...out with some girl, she's talking with his dad and he's got his arm around her..."

Yuya falls quiet for a second and Ootomo starts to feel even worse.

The call starts to break up, but it sounds like Yuya started crying on the other end, before Ootomo's phone dies.

"Do you ever charge that thing? You just hung up on Yuya after obliterating his heart!" Kakimoto glares.

"Shut up," Ootomo glares back.

"We should go call Sylvio on his shit, that poor girl probably doesn't know she's with a two timer," Yamabe interrupt their argument. 

Ootomo nods, "Yeah...yeah we should..."

The three go into the restaurant, and head right for Sylvio's table.

"What are you three doing here?" Sylvio demands.

"What are you doing here?!" Ootomo retorts.

Sylvio gestures to his father, "Lunch with my father?"

"Who's she?" Kakimoto points to the purple haired girl.

"Your friends don't know your girlfriend?" Furio raises a brow at his son.

"Girlfriend? Sylvio, what about Yuya?!" Yamabe steps in.

"Yuya?! Sakaki?! What does he have to do with anything?!"

"Sylvio is cheating on him with this-this- I can't even-"

The girl starts cracking up and Sylvio hides his face.

" **CHEATING?! ON YUYA SAKAKI?! YOU'RE DATING YUYA SAKAKI?!** " Furio slams his chair back and his hands on the table.

"I'm not cheating on Yuya, he's well aware Celina is here, they agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend so that I didn't have to tell you this, because I knew you'd react like this..."

"Oh..." Ootomo, Kakimoto, and Yamabe look between each other then down to the ground.

"If you _four_ ," Furio looks at Celina directly, "would give me a second with my son, we need to talk."

Sylvio's friends head for the exit, Celina right behind them.

"Sorry..."


	29. How Did It Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio's friends wait anxiously to find out what happened after they messed up.

"So, I'm guessing you three nitwits are friends of Yuya's?" Celina crosses their arms at the trio once they get out of the restaurant.

"We're...more Sylvio's friends actually," Yamabe looks away awkwardly.

"We really didn't know he was--"

"I'll be honest, I barely know the guy, I feel a little bad his dad is probably yelling his lungs out at him over either the gay thing, or whatever personal problem he has with Yuya, but in the end he's just some guy my cousin asked me to help," Celina cuts Ootomo off, "And it seems like you're good people if you're willing to call your friend out publicly for cheating."

The boys don't know how to react as Celina starts to walk away.

"I'm gonna go warn Yuya that he might wanna get the hell out of town, you three stay there and gawk some more if you wanna."

The three wait for Sylvio to come out, hoping his dad doesn't keep yelling at him too long.

"Well, I don't _Hear_ him yelling...maybe he's totally happy and accepting of Sylvio and Yuya dating?" Kakimoto offers, but both of the others glare at him and he drops it fast.

A few more minutes of antagonizing waiting pass before Sylvio comes out of the restaurant in tears.

"Sylvio, what did he say?!"

"He.." Sylvio cuts himself off, swallowing thickly and wiping his eyes, "he wants an apology from Yuya for telling me to hide all of this..."

Sylvio pauses for a second, wiping his eyes again, "And then he wants us to stop hiding our relationship...he went on about how he wouldn't have been mad if we were honest from the beginning...and he doesn't care about my sexuality, because I've...been a lot happier since getting together with Yuya."

"Oh!"

"Sylvio, that's great!"

"Why are you crying if something that good happened?!"

"I...I started tearing up before he even started talking...I was so scared... _Tearing Up_...I'm not crying--"

"Sure, buddy."

"Why don't you go tell Yuya the good news before your dad changes his mind or something?"

"We'll see you later."


	30. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya finds out the good news.

"He really wasn't mad?" Yuya beams just at the thought of Sylvio's dad being okay with them dating.

"He was mad, but...more about the hiding and lying than...you being my boyfriend," Sylvio explains, "and he might have slipped in something about how I could've “found a better boyfriend” when talking about how he doesn't have a problem with me...liking boys...well, he said “being a homosexual” but I don't really thin-"

Yuya cuts Sylvio's rambling off by pulling him down into a kiss.

It's quick and not well coordinated, but when Yuya lets him go Sylvio is a bright red mess.

"Let's just focus on “He doesn't hate us dating,” okay?" Yuya laughs.

Sylvio nods, not trusting his own words right now.

Yuya pulls Sylvio into a hug and Sylvio doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Yuya back.

"I can't believe we don't have to hide our relationship anymore," Yuya chimes, pushing his face into Sylvio's neck.

"Me neither," Sylvio squeezes Yuya tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~this was honestly just an excuse to write something more fluffy and cute.~~


	31. For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya just wants his boyfriend to get along with his family.

Sylvio was sat quietly in between the two people that looked _indescribably_ similar to him, trying to study.

"Yuya, can you help me in the kitchen, I want to get us all some snacks but I don't know your kitchen well," Sylvio tugged on his boyfriend's wrist gently.

"Oh, uhm, okay?" Yuya gives him a puzzled look but stands up, "Sorry, Yuto, we won't be but 5 minutes."

Yuya's cousin gives him a quiet wave, still focused on their work.

Once Sylvio is almost positive Yuto can't hear or see them he lets out a soft whine, "Your cousin scares me, last time they visited they tried to kill me."

"That was a misunderstanding-"

"A misunderstanding that nearly killed me!"

Yuya lets out a small sigh, grabbing both of Sylvio's hands to make sure he had his undivided attention, "Yuto's been having a rough time at home, they really needed this, please, just at least _pretend_ to like them, for me?"

Sylvio frowns deeply, "But that's dishonest.." Sylvio can tell Yuya isn't buying that excuse, "and they _Really Really Scare Me_..."

"You two know it's easy to hear you from the other room, right?"

Sylvio nearly jumps out of his skin when Yuto talks from behind him, "You Move Very Quietly!!"

"Does it **scare** you?"

"Sylvio didn't mean that, Yuto..."

"Yes he did."

Yuya's shoulders slump and he gives Sylvio a pointed look.

"You did try to kill me..."

"I apologized."

"While I was in the hospital."

"Yeah, okay."

"Sylvio, Yuto's gonna be here for a few months at least, please, try to get along with them?"

"The-"

"Make your next argument without mentioning me hurting you last time or I'll hurt you this time too," Yuto cuts off Sylvio.

"Yuto, Sylvio is my boyfriend, you need to try to get along with him too."

Yuto crosses their arms and sighs, "I can do that if he agrees to at least stop gossiping about me within earshot of me."

Sylvio tenses up to argue but the second Yuya gives a pleading look, his shoulders drop in defeat and he lets his head fall in shame, "I agree too."

"Awesome!" Yuya puts an arm around each of their shoulders, "You'll be great friends in no time, I just know it!"

"Yeah...sure..."

"Mmhmm, of course, my dear."


	32. What If We...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvio and Yuya find Yuto a “Friend” to hang out with.

Yuya and Sylvio ~~much to Sylvio's distain~~ were giving Yuto a tour of the school since they were probably transferring there next semester if things back home didn't clear up before then.

"And this is--Oh! Hey Shay!" Yuya waves down the older teen, "You're still volunteering at the school?"

"Skip thinks it's good for me since my mom won't send him the stuff to enroll me in sc--wait, when you called me over there were three of you," Shay raises a brow, pointing at the empty space next to Yuya, which Yuto had previously occupied.

"We were showing my cousin around...where did they..."

"I have to head, I'm supposed to be helping your math teacher right now, if you find your friend you can introduce us later or something, but if I'm late again I'm in trouble, see ya," Shay pushes by the duo.

"Yuto! You can't just wander off! Visitors can't be alone on campus anymore!" Yuya calls.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here."

Yuya jumps and shoots Yuto a glare, "Where did you just disappear to? I wanted to introduce you to my friend!"

"I saw a bunch of posters for clubs and went to look at what the school has to offer; I figured you wouldn't mind since you were talking to someone," Yuto shrugs.

"You and Shay would really hit it off, Yut, he's a dark and brooding d-" Sylvio winces when Yuya elbows him in the ribs, "-ude...seems like your kinda crowd. _Ow You Have Sharp And Precise Elbows, Dear_."

"I don't feel like making friends right now...really," Yuto shakes their head.

"Come on! Sylvio has a point, you two seem like you'd hit it off fast," Yuya agrees.

Yuto shrugs, "Does he go here? He seems a bit old for middle school."

"He's 16, and to make a long story short he's kind of a run away, his mom won't send his uncle the stuff to enroll him in school here, so he keeps getting him to volunteer in the school, to keep him busy at least," Yuya explains.

"That's...a lot more than I asked, but okay."

Sylvio catches Zuzu walking by and grabs her arm to pull her into the conversation, "Zuzu! You know Yuto!"

Zuzu raises a brow, "Vaguely?"

"Why don't you show them around for a second? Yuya and I need to--"

"Stop trying to make an excuse, just go gossip already," Yuto shakes their head at him.

"...Yeah okay," Sylvio takes Yuya a ways away.

"You're still not being very friendly to Yuto.." Yuya mumbles.

"This is for them, not about them." 

"Wha--"

"We have to set them up with Shay."

"We are not doing that!"

"Why not? It's perfect! We can get time away from Yuto, Shay has someone to hang out with, _we get alone time without Yuto,_ \--"

"I don't even know if Yuto likes guys."

"Right...not everyone likes boys, huh?"

"And as accepting as Shay seems to be, I dunno if he'd be comfortable dating my non-binary cousin."

"Right...we could still try to get them to be friends, they seem like they'd get along so well," Sylvio insists.

"Fine, we can set them up As Friends, but if they ask we have to be honest," Yuya agrees.

"Perfect! I'll go talk to Shay and see if he wants to come hang out after school, I'll invite some of the others from LDS to make it seem more casual, you just make sure Yuto comes," Sylvio kisses Yuya's forehead before heading off to catch up with Shay.


	33. Meddling, Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is avoiding something, and Yuya and Sylvio want to know what.

Shay and Sylvio met up with Yuya and the other LDS kids, only to find Yuto very clearly missing.

Sylvio makes a face at Yuya and Yuya shrugs.

"Wasn't someone else suppose to meet up with us?" Sylvio huffs.

"Yuto wasn't feeling good and went home..."

"You were so insistent on me spending time with you, let's just go without them," Shay rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, okay..."  
~~~  
"Hey Yuya," Yuto is sitting on Yuya's bedroom floor going through their cards when Yuya gets home.

"I thought you didn't feel good?"

"I said I didn't feel like hanging out, not that I didn't feel well."

"I really wanted you to meet my friends, if you're gonna be staying here for a w-"

"I don't want to meet your friends, I don't feel like making friends with people who're obligated to be nice to me because I'm your cousin."

Yuya huffs in defeat and sits with Yuto, looking over their shoulder, "Got any good cards since the last time you were here?"

Yuto sighs and shows him their newer cards.  
~~~  
"Sylvio why are you following me home?" Shay raises a brow at Sylvio.

"Oh, just...wanted to apologize for Yuto blowing us off."

"I don't care all that much, this might come as a surprise but I'm not jumping at the opportunity to meet new people, especially people who don't seem too keen on meeting me."

"But you and Yuto have a bunch in common-"

"This is Skip's apartment building, this conversation is done," Shay cuts Sylvio off before going inside the building.

Sylvio glares at the doors as they shut in his face and sighs in defeat.  
~~~  
Yuya and Sylvio sit on Sylvio's bed together, trying to think.

"Yuto's not bothering you, and they don't seem bothered by being alone, we don't have to worry about them," Sylvio hums.

"I know. But now I want to know why they're avoiding Shay. There's something going on."

"I mean, maybe he just scares them?" 

"No. That's not it. I feel like there's something else."

Sylvio shakes his head, then leans on Yuya, "Always the meddler, dear."

"Mmhmm," Yuya laughs.


End file.
